Mine
by whitereflections12
Summary: When he catches another man looking far too closely at her at the hospital, Carlisle realizes just how strong the possessive instincts for their kind run.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so partially because To Love and Protect has been so depressing lately, here's some less depressing C&E for you. This comes from that reference back in Aftermath(though you definitely don't have to have read that before this) about Carlisle and another doctor being interested in Esme. Let the jealousy ensue…

**NOTE/ANNOUNCEMENT:** I have rather suddenly stopped getting e-mails from this site. :deep breath, before cursing loudly: Anyway...I told it to make my email available from my page. If anyone is trying to get in touch with me, please use that rather than private message for the time being. :sigh:

EDIT: typos and such fixed. and I'm still not getting e-mails...argh.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Esme**

I sighed, leaning back against the counter. I shouldn't have been surprised. I mean, it's not like I hadn't accepted over the years that things were going to run late. Or that we were really going anywhere all that special. Nothing big, just a movie. I mean, I wasn't even wearing anything more elaborate than a nice skirt and thin sweater, something that probably would have given Alice some sort of stroke if that were possible. As it was, she had glared and fussed and tried to get me into higher heels, a tighter skirt, and the sweater I had ended up in. It was the only concession I gave her, and even gaining a little ground she had still seemed pained when I left. I smiled remembering, shaking my head. Sometimes I let her have her way, but this was nothing big, nothing I felt like letting her dress me for. Absolutely no big deal. So why was I so disappointed that he was an hour late? An hour late, and that he hadn't even called, sent a nurse, anything?

"Because it really is a big deal."

I looked over at Edward beside me, leaning on his left arm against the counter and smirking down at the floor. "No, it isn't."

"I can hear your thoughts, Esme. Unedited. You're even telling yourself it isn't a big deal, and maybe really it isn't. But it bothers you at least a little."

"Lots of things bother me, Edward, but that doesn't matter."

"What 'lots of things'? You're one of the most-"

"Alright, drop it."

He chuckled, scooted closer to me. "Sorry, mom."

I remained annoyed only until I looked at him. That pleading look in his eyes was always too much for me. "It's fine, Edward. You're right. It bothers me. But I understand, so it's alright. I was just…hoping this wouldn't happen tonight. Really though, it's ok. I don't mind waiting." And that part was most definitely true. I would have waited for Carlisle forever and never really been tired of it. I loved him far too much.

"Oh, I know." He glanced at the clock, a human gesture. We both knew how long it had been. "Why don't I go look for him, hm? Probably had a surgery run over or something, but I can check."

I knew he was really just planning to go interrupt it, whatever was keeping him. I knew Carlisle far too well to even think for an instant anything less than an emergency would keep him from me. I hesitated, unwilling to agree. If Edward told him I was even the slightest bit impatient, he would abandon anything, and I didn't really want to be the reason for that.

He drifted away from me, already heading down the hallway. "You worry too much, Esme. I'll be back."

He was gone quickly, and I turned toward the counter, letting my eyes rove over the desk. The nurse at the computer had greeted us when we had come in but ignored us very steadfastly ever since, typing and searching through files. I watched her for a moment, eyes raking over the handwriting as she flipped open a new file. I saw his beautiful signature, caught a whiff of his scent and couldn't help but smile. The response was as natural as feeling thirst at the scent of blood; Carlisle was my source of happiness, my very source of life.

"May I help you?" I looked up, my eyes falling on the man who had joined me at the nurses' station. He was young, though 'older' than Carlisle. Handsome, I supposed, but I had hardly noticed that in almost a hundred years. He, on the other hand, was giving me that look that Rosalie attracted every time she walked out of the house, and I dipped my eyes down, smiling.

"No, thank you, I'm just waiting for my husband."

A flicker of disappointment made an appearance in his eyes and I probably would have blushed if I could have. It wasn't as if I was really all that attractive. Pretty, I supposed, because we all were…but never beautiful, not to any man but Carlisle. "Would I know him, your husband?"

Probably. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

He smiled in a friendly way, leaned on the counter next to me. "Ah, Dr. Cullen! Excellent doctor, I love working with him."

"Yes, he's very good at what he does." The best. I could not be more proud of him. There was no one stronger or kinder in all the world. "You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?" Just in case.

"In surgery, the last I heard. He got called in on a difficult heart transplant. There were complications they thought he could best deal with. Quite a compliment really." His gaze was still openly appreciative, a little more sweeping. "But that's no excuse to keep a lady waiting. He should be ashamed."

"No, it's fine. I don't mind at all." He looked, of course, sorry that I didn't, and I almost laughed. I was never the one in the center of the attention, and it was both a little flattering and a little embarrassing. Especially when I shouldn't have really been so much to notice. Even so, it was amusing. He had no way of knowing it wasn't worth his time, not in the slightest. I was far more completely taken than even the typical married woman. He absolutely had no chance, but there was just no way he could know that.

I caught their scent then, coming closer. Edward murmured something so low that at the distance even I couldn't catch it, and it was followed by a sharp, furious hiss, one that had me turning quickly at the recognition of his voice. What was- _Oh_.

The look in his eyes was almost frightening in its intensity, almost pure black. They were fixed on the man next to me, his hands clenched tight. I had never seen him so furious, so close to the edges of his control. He found a measure of it in the second before the man could look at him, and as quickly as could be believed he was at my side, his arms wrapping securely around my waist. "Hello, dear." My voice was a quiet murmur, as normal and yet soothing as I could make it.

He didn't calm, not really, but I felt his thumb graze my skin just under my sweater. "Sorry I kept you waiting, love." The darkness faded a little when he looked at me, his eyes burning a deep gold. He managed, marginally, to keep that composure when he looked at the doctor across from us. "Dr. Phillips. I see you've met _my wife_." Was I the only one that could hear the extreme emphasis he put on those last two words, or would the human have been able to hear it to? I wasn't sure, but there had most certainly been a bite to them, a warning.

His smile twitched a little toward uncertain, and I was almost sure he had detected the menacing edge in Carlisle's voice. "Yes, I was just keeping her company while she waited. You're a very lucky man."

"Yes, I am." His words were clipped, though they still carried an undercurrent of pride and awe. Just like they always did when he spoke of the fact that I was his. I leaned into his side a little more, hoping the pressure would calm him.

"Did the surgery go well?" His voice was as friendly as ever, but he had to read something in Carlisle's very possessive body language because he was backing away now, tucking his clipboard under his arm.

"Very. Everything was normal when I left, though I'll be checking back in soon, certainly. I believe Rochester is on call for her at the moment."

The look on his face was still just a few shades short of dangerous, and I took his hand in mine, easily weaving our fingers together. "Is everything taken care of then?"

He nodded, left a kiss against my forehead that was a little firmer than usual. "Yes. I can leave now." He smiled tightly, held the hand not in mine out to the other man. "Dr.Phillips." He took Carlisle's hand easily, but almost flinched a little when he let go.

I could hear Edward chuckle in the background, and I resisted the urge to shush him. "Carlisle!" It was hissed, low enough for our ears only. I knew he heard me, but he didn't respond, his eyes following Dr.Phillips retreating form down the hall.

When he had, apparently, glared at him long enough, he turned, tugging me in the other direction. "Come on."

I was silent for a moment, watched him struggle with what looked like a half dozen emotions. I sighed then, tightened my grip on his hand so he'd know I wasn't angry at him when I spoke. "Why do I feel like I have two children here right now, hm?"

"Esme, he was…" he ran his right hand through his hair, and the darkness shifted for a moment to reveal something like embarrassment. "I didn't like the way he was looking at you." Then, before I could speak, his eyes darkened again, a low growl slipping from his chest. "And his thoughts were worse."

"Yes, well…" I shook my head, not entirely surprised. Men were, after all, not known for controlling themselves in any form when it came to women. I heard the handle of his office door protest as he gripped it a little too tightly, and I couldn't help but grin. _Case in point…_ "It was annoying, certainly, but harmless." I slipped in the door after him, under the arm he still held it open with. "You know I wasn't interested in the slightest." I looked up to gauge his reaction, but he wasn't looking at me, was instead looking out the door at Edward. Communicating, I knew.

Edward almost grinned, backed up a little. "I'll be…" He briefly gestured in the other direction before turning and leaving rather quickly as Carlisle shut the door.

He sighed, rubbed a hand over his eyes. "If you thought that I didn't trust you, then forgive me. I know there was no real…danger. All the same, the way he was looking at you, the things Edward said he was _thinking_ when he was looking at you…" He shook his head, right hand clenching tight. "I could hardly bear it."

I stepped forward, let my hands rest on his chest. His arms automatically wrapped around my waist, anchoring me to him. "I'm sorry." I buried my face in his shoulder, breathed him in. His scent was incredible, always at once both calming and arousing. "He must be new around here, lonely. I wouldn't worry, Carlisle, he'll have forgotten all about me by tomorrow."

He stiffened, his hand swiftly coming to turn my chin up. "What are you thinking? That you aren't…_worthy _of that sort of attention?"

I really, truly should have been blushing. As it was, my eyes were downcast. "Well, I know that, being what we are, everyone finds us attractive at some point. But there are many other women around here more- What?" He was chuckling softly, shaking his head. "What, Carlisle?"

"Have you truly never noticed that you turn heads everywhere you go? Esme, love…" He changed his grip, took my face in his hands. "You are beautiful, more than beautiful. More than enough to catch every man's eye and take hold of all their attention." The black returned then. "And you do. He was thinking…" He snarled a little, unable to even get it out without the same primal anger I had seen in that first moment. "He was imagining being able to take you home himself. And he has no right to even think it, has no right to even look at you." He stepped back from me, pushed me gently to arms length until my back hit the door, his eyes roving restlessly over me. "Truly, you do look incredibly desirable tonight. His response was, I suppose only natural, and perhaps I was overreacting." He stepped in close very suddenly, his body pressed against mine. I gasped, and he took advantage of my open lips, kissing me with a kind of gentle force that only he could have ever managed.

I was weak when he finished, almost limp. In this body, that was truly saying something for his kissing expertise. His hands ran up and down my sides, his lips burning a trail down my neck, an almost constant low growl emanating from his chest. I tangled my fingers in his hair, pressed a kiss to the disheveled locks. "Carlisle…"

He growled a little louder, paused in his frantic kisses to nuzzle my throat. "I'm sorry if I upset you, if it was childish." He was almost breathless, but still managed to sound apologetic. "But that was harder than I would have ever thought. I've seen men look at you when you're with me, glances. But the way he was staring so openly…it was so much more difficult than I expected not to challenge him over it." His hands squeezed my waist gently, body pressing even closer somehow. "You are mine."

The feral edge to his words sent a shock of heat through every inch of my body, stroking a very elemental form of desire to life. I kissed the top of his head again, tugged on him hard enough to bring his lips back to mine for another kiss before I answered. "You didn't upset me, not really. I did think you were overreacting, yes. But on the other hand, I know how I feel to see a woman staring at you from a distance. If I saw one so close, I highly doubt I _could_ do anything but react the same. Or worse. I've just never seen you so..." I trailed my fingertips across his face, searching for the right word.

He was, it seemed, still worried that he had somehow frightened me, for he flinched a little, sorrow touching his eyes. "Frightening?"

"_No_." He had been, but I would never tell him that. In any case, _I_ hadn't been afraid of him. His arm curved tighter around my waist and the word clicked. "Possessive."

He sighed, let his eyes shut as he rested his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry. It is…more instinctive than I usually am. I'm sor-"

I cut him off, covering his lips. "Don't be. While I can't say I'd like to repeat the reason for it, if this is the result it's…" I couldn't finish the sentence right away and I bit my lip, smiled a little shyly. "Adorable. And sexy."

His eyebrows rose slightly, a grin spreading across his lips. "Really?"

I nodded, pulled him closer to nuzzle against him. "Very." Extremely. He was rarely so unrestrained, and there was something so very arousing about it. Not to mention romantic, in its own way. I could not be more happy to be his, to be claimed so strongly. His grin turned mischievous, and with his eyes still the deepest ebony I knew that was sure to be a prelude to something at least slightly dangerous.

He brought one hand up to rest against my neck, tilting my head to more thoroughly attack the other side with his lips. And he _was_ thorough, leaving no inch of skin from my jaw to my shoulder unworshipped. His mouth fastened on my collarbone, his right hand sliding up and under my sweater to rest over my ribs. I shivered and he drew back to look at me, my chest heaving a little from labored breaths. "Mm…" he nuzzled against the neck of my sweater, tugged on it a little with his teeth. "I love the way this fits you."

"Thank Alice."

He laughed softly, eyes sparkling. "I will."

Everyone who lived with her had long ago adjusted to the weirdness of Alice knowing absolutely _everything_…even the things we'd rather her not see. It had never bothered her, and after we had adjusted, it didn't really bother us either. I slid my hands up his back, nails providing just as much pressure as I knew he liked. His head came back up to claim me in a kiss then, even looser than before, more passionate. "Carlisle…" I gasped his name against his lips, my head swimming for some sort of focus. I inhaled deeply, then realized that was more detrimental to focusing than anything else. He smelled far too tempting. "Carlisle, wait. We shouldn't do this here."

He pulled back a little, panting, and I shivered at the feel of his breath on my skin. "We could."

"Yes, but…" he was trying very hard to kiss me again, and turning him down was almost impossible. "Carlisle…"

He groaned in frustration, but I could feel him pull his breathing under control, draw back enough to disentangle his body from mine. "Yes, of course. If it bothers you."

I felt a stab of guilt then, seeing the raging desire in his eyes, what it cost him to reign it in. He was my gentlemen always, even now. Just because he was willing to always be the gentlemen, though, didn't mean I should always ask him to be. And besides, I did want him, desperately. Now. The location really shouldn't be all that important. The odds were very low that someone would actually interrupt us, so long as we could be…unobtrusive. "Wait." I caught his wrist, pulled him back toward me. "Nevermind."

An edge of almost worried uncertainty flashed in his eyes, and he didn't come any closer. "Not for my sake. This can wait."

He, as always, feared ever even slightly pressuring me into anything. I could have kicked myself for making him question that just now. I shook my head, looked up at him with the best burn in my eyes I could manage, a look that usually did the trick on him. "No. It can't. I changed my mind."

I felt a shudder run through him as he slid forward again, his eyes locked with mine. Yes, the eyes had done the trick. He brushed his lips against my jaw a little slower, more controlled, breathtakingly sensual. "Alright then."

I grinned at my success, put my hands on his hips to pull them against mine, then moved upward to swiftly unbutton his shirt. I loved everything about him, certainly, but his perfect chest was very high on the list. I ran my hands over the velvety skin lovingly, eagerly. "So beautiful…"

His hands toyed with the hem of my sweater, gently pushed it up until I raised my arms for him to remove it. He drank me in as thirstily as he ever did, dazzling wonder in his deep golden eyes. "My Esme…"

I took his hands, brought them up to encourage him to touch me through the fabric that remained, let my head fall back in pleasure when he did. "Yes. I am always yours." His, and only his, and I knew that thought meant the world to him.

He was, of course, far too good with his hands, and when a soft whimper escaped my lips he darted forward to catch it, kissing me deeply as our hands roamed, clothing being either shifted or discarded onto the floor. We didn't need air, not really, and he didn't break the kiss until his hand slipped lower, a little hint of his earlier animalistic desire in the way he muffled a groan against my shoulder as his fingers first touched me. I was more than ready for him, and I could feel just how much that affected him, his whole frame twitching forward. Suddenly enough to surprise even me he was shifting us into a better position, lifting me entirely to wrap my legs around his waist. As he brushed against me I gasped, tangled my fingers in his hair and tugged hard, brought my lips to his ear. "I love you."

That broke his hesitation, one hand coming up to brace himself against the door, the other curving to my hip to guide our movements. His earlier desperation had returned entirely now and his movements were quicker, a little rougher than normal. It was intoxicating, infectious, and it was all I could do not to cry out his name. "Esme…" He kept his voice to a low whisper, his control still so largely intact. "Love you…"

The way he said it was almost enough to bring me over the edge. The words themselves were beautiful, of course, but the real truth of his love was something that could only be heard, felt. It was overwhelming, especially at times like this. My grip on him tightened, hands sliding to his shoulders and clinging hard enough that I could really feel the pressure. The desperation and intensity was too much, we could neither of us last long like this. And he, knowing this, was as meticulous as he almost always was, one hand slipping in-between our bodies to stroke me gently, not stopping even as I let go.

We remained pressed together for a moment, my legs weak. He slumped against me, head cradled on my shoulder, hand absently running up and down my thigh still wrapped around him. "Ah, Esme…" I felt his lips press firmly to the hollow of my throat, the possession clear even in such a slight caress. "Mine."

It was adorable, and it was all I could do not to laugh softly at how very determined it sounded. As if he thought he would meet with argument. As if there could be any doubt, anyone to dispute his claim. I rubbed the nape of his neck soothingly, kissed his temple. "Yours. Absolutely."

I felt him smile against my skin, and he gave me a last kiss before easing away from me and setting me down, quickly beginning the task of sorting our clothes out and getting them all back on. I was just straightening my sweater and wishing I had a mirror when I heard him chuckle, low and deep, and thoroughly amused. I turned and cocked my head at him, curious. "What is it?"

"Well…I told Edward, initially, he didn't need to go very far. I only wanted to talk to you, to ask you one thing." He laughed again, harder. "I'm sure that he went farther, after a little while."

I sighed, couldn't help giggling a little myself, even though I was always a little embarrassed over things like that. My poor son. Having to hear _everything_ was surely more difficult for him than it was for those he had to hear. My hand fell to the handle, ready to leave, but something else he had said stopped me. "Wait, what were you going to ask me?"

He fidgeted a little, and my attention sharply increased. "I…" he seemed almost reluctant to ask it, but not enough to drop the subject. He met my eyes then, his determination strengthening. "I'd like you to wait for me in my office from now on, if you don't mind. I know it may sound crazy, but I…" He stepped forward, brushed a tender kiss on my forehead. "I'm the only one who can look at you like that. Is that alright?"

I hugged him tightly, wanting him to know his request didn't bother me in the slightest. Anything that put him at ease. "It's perfectly alright."

He rubbed my back a moment, gently, before reaching around behind me to take the handle. I noticed something flicker in his eyes when they fell on the door and I almost laughed again, giddy. He was, certainly, never going to look at his door the same way again. Hm…thinking about something like that might even bring him home quicker in the evenings. Maybe. In that case, I would be very glad indeed that jealousy was such a strong emotion for our kind. I would have never imagined, before, that it could be so very useful.

I took his hand, stepped forward into the hallway. "Come on, Dr.Cullen. You promised me a movie."

He smiled, squeezed my hand. "So I did. Alright, let's go."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Ah, this was fun. and cheerful. See? No depression in this one! (which is amazing, considering my car just died on me today and cost a crap ton of money…siiiigh)

I want a jealous Carlisle….


	2. Carlisle's POV

So here it is, finally. By popular demand, here's what I've been saying I was going to do for ages…

Carlisle's POV of Mine. Enjoy! : )

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Carlisle**

I held back a frustrated sigh as I looked at the clock, stepping away from the table. 7 o'clock. I had told Esme I would meet her at 6, and if this had been anything less than an absolute emergency, I would have been there waiting for her early, much less on time. Nodding to the doctors I passed on my way out, I headed toward the locker room to change. Well, at least the surgery had gone well. I had gotten her new heart in and beating, now it was up to God whether or not her body would reject it. The drugs we would give her would help as best we could.

Tugging off the cap I ran my fingers through my hair, somewhat combing it. I wished I could have had more time to get ready, but I had kept her waiting far too long already.

"Yes, I'd have to agree."

I turned around to face Edward, leaning against the row of lockers behind me and smiling. I gave him a smile in return, turned back around to pull my scrub top off and my shirt on. "Is she upset with me?"

"No. She is disappointed, however. But she's not angry at you."

Disappointed. That was almost as bad, if not worse. I hated letting her down, hated it when my job came between us.

"Yes, but you love the job. It evens out."

Yes, it did. If he she had ever had a real problem with it, I would have quit, though. No matter how much I enjoyed it. I had continued to change as rapidly as I could, was now in the process of fastening the buckle on my belt. "I would have been there, but there was an emergency."

"She assumed as much." Silence while I pulled my shoes on, then… "Where are you taking her?"

"Honestly, I don't know. She wants to see a movie, and I had planned to take some time before she got here to see what our choices might be, but with everything that happened I didn't get the chance." I shrugged, pulled my coat on. "We'll see whatever she wants, either way." This was her night, her choice. And now, I could finally go meet her.

Edward led the way out and into the hallway. I followed him, in my mind running over what I would tell her, how I would apologize. I caught her scent, then, just around the corner. The instant warmth, the relief was not something anyone could ever adjust to. It was so strong, every time. I wanted nothing more than to take her into my arms, to feel her, to hear her voice…

I froze. She wasn't alone. Dr. Phillips, the new one. Immunology, I had heard. He was leaning on the counter next to her, far, far too close. I could see clearly from here the look in his eyes, and it was far too openly appreciative, far too searching. I could feel my muscles clenching. Was the wedding ring somehow too subtle? She was already taken.

"He…doesn't exactly care about that. He's hoping that you stay…rather busy with work." My head snapped around to Edward, his eyes nervously fixed on the floor. "He's…well, his thoughts are extremely inappropriate. He thinks that if he could keep running into her consistently when she was lonely, waiting for you…he might be able to eventually take her home himself."

The hiss that escaped me then was sharp, instinctive. I couldn't help it. This fool had trigged one of our most basic reactions. She belonged to me, and no other. The way he was looking at her! She was not his to so much as glance at inappropriately, he had no right, and I could not allow it. I fought the snarl that threatened to shake my chest, forced it back. It was hard, almost impossibly hard not to run to her side. As it was, I wasn't entirely sure how quickly I moved, only that it was far too long before I was with her, my left arm wrapping tightly around her waist to pull her against me.

The possessive side of me calmed somewhat then, soothed in some measure by the way her body fit against mine, the way her hand naturally came to rest over my heart, her other arm wrapping around my back. She _was _mine. He had to see it, now.

"Hello, dear." Her voice was so soft, so gentle. At almost any other time she could have taken all my concerns away with her voice alone. I loved the way she spoke to me, it was always different somehow, a tone she reserved for me alone. She was far too incredible for me to have ever deserved.

I looked down at her, drew her gaze with the intensity of my own. My hand slid slightly higher on her hip, and I brushed the pad of my thumb against her soft skin. "Sorry I kept you waiting, love." _Even more so, because if I had been here, he would have dared think he could approach you._ I took a deep breath, steadied the urge to pull her closer, to growl at this man that my mind seemed only capable of seeing as an enemy. "Dr. Phillips." I held his gaze, willed him to feel the power of everything I couldn't say. "I see you've met _my wife_." It was all I could do not to growl the words, the emphasis on them strong enough as it was. She was _mine_, my wife, my mate. He was only human, but surely he could understand at least that she was off limits, even if he could not understand how utterly we belonged to each other. _And if he can't, you can instruct him._ The thought, however fleeting, disturbed me, and I knew I had to calm down. However furious I was that he was dared to even imagine her as his, it was not worth anyone being hurt.

His smile seemed to weaken, and I could feel the shift in the air as he leaned a little farther back. _Good. You're beginning to understand._ "Yes, I was just keep her company while she waited. " His eyes flicked over her again, lingered for a tenth of a second on her chest. My jaw clenched painfully, holding the growl in. "You're a very lucky man."

"Yes, I am." It was automatic, the answer. Of course I was, but no one knew that more than I did. It was true in every respect, a fact which made the way he said it almost insulting. She was beautiful, of _course_ she was beautiful. Utterly stunning, as desirable as a goddess. But to look at her did not give perspective on even a tenth of her worth. She was in _every_ way the most magnificent woman imaginable. He could not grasp even the concept of how lucky I was, how vastly no one deserved her. I certainly never could have, but she had chosen me. She chose me, and it was a fact I marveled over every day of our lives.

I felt her press tighter into me, her hand curling against my chest. I could have purred in pleasure, my heart swelling almost enough to beat. If we lived for all eternity it would never cease to thrill me that though she could have had anyone she wanted, she had never wanted anyone but me.

Dr. Phillips shuffled his papers on his clipboard, backing a little farther away. I resisted the urge to grin, to let him get a glimpse of just what it was about me that made him instinctively nervous, now that I was letting my instincts show. "Did the surgery go well?"

Ah, so he wanted to change the subject now. Well, fair enough. We could talk about work, so long as he was clear that he had been mistaken about her. "Very. Everything was normal when I left, though I'll be checking back in soon, certainly. I believe Rochester is on call for her at the moment."

Gently, she reached over to take my hand, my fingers instantly entwining with hers. "Is everything taken care of then?"

Of course, she was ready to go. In my anger with him, I had forgotten that I was already late, that I already had something to make up to her. I dipped my head to kiss her forehead, unable to resist lingering for a moment. I was absolutely aching to really kiss her, to claim her, but I wouldn't do that here. "Yes. I can leave now." But not without giving _him_ a last reminder. "Dr. Phillips." He took my hand, shaking it with what I'm sure he thought was a firm grip. Admittedly, I didn't have to put quite so much pressure on his fingers, but I couldn't help it. Considering the way my most basic instincts had been screaming that I go for his throat the moment I walked in, I was really rather restrained.

Behind me Edward laughed softly, clearly amused with both my actions and my thoughts. "Carlisle!" I could hear the hiss in her voice, the shock. I hoped desperately that it didn't bother her too much, but I couldn't bear to look away from him until he stepped into the elevator at the end of the hallway. He had, almost certainly, still been aware of my gaze. Now, he should understand. She was off limits, utterly.

I tightened my grip on her hand, stepped back and pulled her with me. "Come on." My words were a little harsher than I intended, and I regretted it instantly. This wasn't her fault, and I was of course by no means angry at her. She shouldn't have to deal with my anger, even slightly. It was him that needed to see it, him that need to hear that if he ever touched her, he would regret it beyond anything he could ever imagine. To think that he even considered… I breathed deeply, calmed some of the anger. It didn't matter what he had thought, now. All that mattered was the he never look at her that way again, for sake of both his health and my sanity.

I felt her grip tighten on my hand. "Why do I feel like I have two children here right now, hm?"

This was, of course, the last thing I wanted. I had never wanted to upset her. "Esme, he was…" How could I explain it? Without feeling it, I would never have understood the intensity myself. This had never happened before, nothing even remotely close. Seeing someone else staring at her, to see another man _wanting_ her… "I didn't like the way he was looking at you." Even more than that, what he had considered _while_ looking at her. I growled, low. "And his thoughts were worse."

"Yes, well…" _Well?_ We had reached the office and I pulled the door open, kept my grip tight on her to pull her close behind me. "It was annoying, certainly, but harmless." The tone of her voice was so…disarming, pacifying. As if this didn't matter, as if it was perfectly alright. She was right of course in a general sense, but all the same, it _did_ matter. I held the door open for her, turned back to Edward. "You know I wasn't interested in the slightest." Yes, obviously. But that had never been the point. _I need to talk to her about this, Edward. I just need to ask her something. We'll be ready to leave in a moment but if you wouldn't mind…_

His lips quirked, clearly amused by my frustration. "I'll be…" He gestured vaguely off down the hallway, nodding to me one more time before heading off. Now, I could talk to her, tell her that it was alright, that I'd just rather she wasn't…available around the hospital for him to see for awhile. But first, of course, she had made a ridiculous statement, and I had to answer her.

To think that she would wonder if I had doubted her…in some ways, she still had so far to come where her own self esteem was concerned. To think I did anything but trust her completely was madness. I sighed, rubbed a hand over my eyes as I tried to manipulate the phrasing, show her just how insane the concept was without being dismissive of something that had, at least for a moment, worried her. "If you thought that I didn't trust you, then forgive me. I know there was no real…danger." I could not say there was no threat. Regardless of her intentions, it had _felt_ like a threat, to me. "All the same, the way he was looking at you, the things Edward said he was _thinking_ when he was looking at you…" Things Edward had seen. Imagining it alone was far, far infuriating enough. "I could hardly bear it."

She reached out, her palms pressing against my chest. I grasped onto her almost desperately, more relieved than I could have ever said to have her back in my arms. I held her tight, as close as I was able. She nuzzled against my shoulder, her face pressed into my shirt. "I'm sorry." As if she had anything to apologize for. As if she had done anything wrong. "He must be new around here, lonely. I wouldn't worry, Carlisle, he'll have forgotten all about me by tomorrow."

I froze, my whole body tensing in shock. Did she honestly believe she was forgettable? Had she not seen that it was his intention to pursue her? Could she possibly be considering for more than a second that he would continue to look for her, to desire her? She wasn't looking at me and I pulled her chin up, tried to bring her eyes to mine. She wasn't looking at me. _Oh, Esme, love…_ The things Charles had done to her were deplorable in so many ways. It had not been enough for him to hurt her, no. He had to diminish her in her own eyes, as well. "What are you thinking? That you aren't…_worthy_ of that sort of attention?"

"Well, I know that, being what we are, everyone finds us attractive at some point." At some point? Was she serious? She truly believed that is was somehow just me that she affected, that I was only beautiful in her eyes. She had no perspective. I couldn't help but laugh at the impossibility of the thought. "But there are many other women around here more- What?" I stopped the laugh, though I couldn't get rid of the smile. "What, Carlisle?"

"Have you truly never noticed that you turn heads everywhere you go? Esme, love…" Tenderly, I took her face in my hands, thumbs brushing against her skin. She was so very beautiful. "You are beautiful. More than beautiful. More than enough to catch every man's eye and take hold of all their attention. And you do. He was thinking…" I couldn't help but snarl at the thought, so much more repulsive somehow now that I was touching. That another man had even _considered_… "He was imagining being able to take you home himself. And he has no right to even think of it, has no right to even look at you." That was my right, and mine alone. A right, I realized, I had, in my anger at him, not taken full advantage of. I pushed her back gently to arms length, her back against the door. I let my eyes wander, trail from the way her hair curled against her collarbone down to the neckline of her shirt. I almost groaned then, watching her chest rise and fall with her slightly increased breath. Her sweater was cut just low enough to be almost unbearably enticing, just enough to fill my mind with thoughts of exactly what it left to the imagination…or in my case, crystal clear memories. "Truly, you do look incredibly desirable tonight. His response was, I suppose, only natural, and perhaps I was overreacting." I knew beyond all doubt that if I had seen her like this as an outsider, I would have wanted her too. Any man would have wanted her, but only I could have her.

I edged closer, could smell her in the air so acutely then. I almost gasped at the absolute _need_ for her that struck me, the overpowering force of it. Nothing could have kept me from touching her, then. I pressed her body into the door with my own, desperate for every inch of her against me. She gasped, and the temptation of her lips parted so close was impossible to resist. I claimed her in a kiss, cupping her jaw in my hand and drinking hungrily. She tasted incredible beyond belief, honey mixed with the sweetest imaginable wine. I could never taste her enough. I could both feel and hear her whimpering into my mouth, feel her knees weakening. I wrapped my arm around her waist, hitched her up closer to me, supported her by pressing harder against her, freeing my hands to slid from the hem of her shirt up across her ribs. I growled, unable to fight the feral instincts that wanted her _now_. I pulled away from her lips, left a trail down to the old scar on her neck. I could remember so clearly how it had felt. Her heartbeat had been almost impossibly weak, her blood barely pulsing in her veins. I had kissed her here first, prayed that her heart was strong enough, that my venom would be enough to heal her. I could remember the way I had felt her stir against me when my teeth had slid through to her vein, her body responding to the pain even in unconsciousness. I sucked harder on her skin the way I knew she loved, a shock of pleasure shooting through my body when her hands came up to hold my head in response. I felt her warm lips press against my hair, her hands pulling me even closer.

"Carlisle…" I fought a moan at the way she said my name, the haze of pleasure and love and I could hear in her voice.

I nuzzled against her neck, lips brushing her skin. "I'm sorry if I upset you, if it was childish. But that was harder than I would have ever thought. I've seen men look at you when you're with me, glances. But the way he was staring so openly…it was so much more difficult than I expected not to challenge him over it." Almost impossible, honestly. I dearly hoped I would not have to see him any time soon. I tightened my grip on her, my desire for her overruling everything else. "You are mine."

I felt her breath catch and her hands tugged my lips back to hers, her kiss passionate. "You didn't upset me, not really." She whispered the words against my lips, breathless. " I did think you were overreacting, yes. But on the other hand, I know how I feel to see a woman staring at you from a distance. If I saw one so close, I highly doubt I _could_ do anything but react the same. Or worse. I've just never seen you so..." Her fingertips trailed down my cheek as she thought but I flinched away from the touch, imaging what she had to be seeing in her mind. No, she had never seen me like that. I had never been dangerous to her, had never been one of _those_ vampires. She had never even seen me fight. Looking back, I was horrified at my lack of self control. I had frightened her, and that was unforgiveable.

I looked away, whispered the answer. "Frightening?"

"_No_." Her answer was emphatic enough to calm my fears. I slid my arm around her waist, pulling her hips against mine.

Her eyes lit up, sparking with recognition at the right word. "Possessive."

Yes. I was most certainly that was well. I simply hadn't been able to help it. I sighed, leaned my forehead against hers. "I'm sorry. It is…more instinctive than I usually am. I'm sor-"

She pressed her fingers to my lips, her eyes somewhat amused. "Don't be. While I can't say I'd like to repeat the reason for it, if this is the result it's…" She bit her lip, and I nearly groaned with impatience. It was what? How had she seen me, just now? I wished, for a moment, that I could borrow Edward's ability. I needed desperately to know exactly what she was thinking. She smiled, nervous. "Adorable. And sexy."

Initially, my mouth almost dropped open in shock. The shock didn't last long, however, before I was grinning madly. It was sexy? Me wanting to tear him apart for looking at her, that was sexy? "Really?"

"Very."

Her voice rolled in such a beautifully seductive way, and I was almost growling again. She nuzzled against me, her lips brushing mine. I could feel every nerve in my body on alert, every inch of my skin tingling with the desire to meet with hers. I needed to make love to her, right now. I had thought whatever I needed would have to wait but it seemed she might be open to other options after all. I was still riding on the high of her last words, astounded that she found my behavior attractive. No matter how long we were together, I would never be able to adjust to the fact that she wanted me. Any conformation of it always had me grinning uncontrollably, as I was now. My lips had been separated from her skin too long and I resumed kissing her, tilting her head to take up where I had left off on her neck. She was magnificent, every piece of her. I paused on her collarbone, swirled my tongue across her skin as my hand slipped under her shirt, palm pressing against her. I could hear her breathing quicken, felt her tremble under my hands. _Oh, Esme..._ I drew back to look into her eyes, found myself far too easily distracted by the glimpse I had of her breasts from this angle, how very beautiful she was. I dipped my head to nuzzle against her neckline, humming with pleasure as my lips brushed against soft skin. "I love the way this fits you." It hugged her form perfectly, spectacularly. Honestly, I really shouldn't have blamed the poor man. The sight of her in this was beyond arousing.

"Thank Alice." Her voice was soft, breathy, distracted. Good.

Alice, of course. She knew exactly what I would like, she always had. Something in that was a little disturbing, but it didn't matter if this was the result. She could keep doing all of Esme's shopping if she wanted. I laughed against her skin, kissed her just above the fabric, my eyes rising to meet hers as I did. "I will."

Her hands moved on my back, all the way down to slid under my shirt, nails dragging across my skin on the way back up. _Oh God…_ I kissed her frantically, gave my mouth an occupation to help fight the desire to moan her name. My need for her was an overwhelming hunger, stronger than the thirst had ever been, for me. There was nothing greater than this, nothing I could ever want more.

She pulled away, barely, and I heard my name, smelled her impossibly sweet breath. I edged closer, not wanting to stop kissing her even for an instant. "Carlisle, wait. We shouldn't do this here."

Internally I could not help but groan in pain, and I fought the urge to kiss her until she changed her mind. I pulled back, gave her a little bit of space. "We could." _Please, please Esme…you don't know how I need this, how I need you…_ And I did, truly. Something about seeing her with him had brought out the need to be with her, not only to claim her but to feel her hands on me, see the pleasure in her eyes as I made love to her, hear my name on her lips. Her, choosing me. However irrational it was, I needed that.

"Yes, but…" She sounded indecisive, and I could not resist the urge to kiss her, persuade her. "Carlisle…"

I groaned, rested my head against her shoulder for a moment. The desire was absolutely painful, but I would not push her, not ever. Already, I feared I had asked more of her than she had wanted to do, here, and I knew that when my head cleared I would be hating myself for it later. I pulled back, released my grip on her to let her stand on her own, our bodies no longer touching. It took every ounce of self control I had to ignore the way my hands itched to be touching her, worst of all, the incessant heat in my veins, my hips… No, it didn't matter. What I wanted didn't matter. I looked away, willing her to not see how much this hurt, how much I _wanted_ her. "Yes, of course. If it bothers you." I would never, ever, ask anything of her that went against her own will. Not for anything.

"Wait…" her voice was small and soft, pleading, and I felt a sharp stab of pain in my chest. She shouldn't hurt for my impatience; that wasn't right. She should never feel as if she should go along with what I wanted simply because I wanted it. Her fingers wrapped gently around my wrist, tugging me back toward her. "Nevermind."

I didn't let her move me, didn't look up. I swallowed hard, tried to bring my expression under complete control. I would not pressure her. "Not for my sake. This can wait." Of course it could. And when I had her home…

Her thumb stroked against the outside of my wrist, drew my eyes up to meet her own. I shivered, drowning in the depths of them. Absolutely perfect gold. No one could be more seductive than she could. However much I had wanted her before was nothing, not compared to this. I was on fire.

"No, it can't. I changed my mind." Her voice was low, both enticing and pleading. It was unfair, really. There was absolutely no hope of resisting.

I stepped forward and against her again, held her eyes as I skimmed my lips across her jaw. "Alright then."

I felt her breath catch and I smiled as her hands moved from my hips to my shirt, already unbuttoning it and working it off. I could feel every muscle twitch in response to her touch as she ran her hands over me, her touch soft. "So beautiful…" Her eyes roved over my bare chest, her eyes undeniably hungry. What had I ever done to deserve being beautiful in her eyes? Certainly nothing good enough.

I slid my hands farther under her sweater, pulled it off in one motion. I growled, could practically feel my eyes darkening. She had called me beautiful? There was nothing in all the world that even approached the way she looked right now, the way she always looked at other times like it. I could have stared at her for hours and never seen enough. "My Esme…"

Her hands fit over mine, fingers intertwining to pull my hands up to her chest, form them over her breasts. "Yes." Her whisper was so very soft, barely audible. "I am always yours." My breath quickened, my hands instinctively massaging the way I knew pleasured her the most. Her head fell back, exposing her throat to me and I took the opportunity, lips roving over her skin. She whimpered, soft but louder than I knew she wanted to be. I caught her lips with my own, swallowed the sound.

We didn't break from the kiss to finish undressing each other; we didn't need to. Years of experience together meant we knew each other completely, absolutely. Attention wasn't required. My hand slid inbetween us, eager. I tore my lips away from hers, teeth lightly gripping her skin to lessen the groan I could not restrain as I touched her. She was more than ready for me, clearly equally desperate. I felt her fingers twist in my hair, her breath heavy against my ear. "I love you." I could not bear to wait even another second.

The feeling as we came together was beyond all description. White hot, blinding. Staggering. Every time with her was always so far beyond amazing, but this was something else, something so rooted in _need_ that there was another edge. I was fighting to keep control, fighting not to do as I wished and moan for her, let her know just what she was doing to me, what she always did to me. My breath was strained with the effort, and I said instead what I could. "Esme." Her name tasted wonderful, _right_. "Love you."

Her hands tightened on me then, and I knew she was close, as much as I was. I shifted my grip on her to touch her, my movements following a rhythm I knew beyond all need for thought. Only seconds, then I could feel her body shudder with mine. I gave in to the way my muscles wanted to weaken, leaned hard against her with my head against her shoulder. My head was buzzing with the pleasure of it. I rubbed her thigh, hitched it higher against my hip as I breathed her in. "Ah, Esme…" She smelled like me, now. I could feel the feral, possessive side of me that had been so vocal before practically purr with delight in my chest before settling down, calm and satisfied. I shifted just a little, kissed the hollow just above her collarbone. "Mine." To others of our kind it would be, for awhile, so very apparent. If only humans could pick up on things like that…

I felt her move with a soft laugh, her hand curling around the back of my neck to massage the muscle, dipping her head to nuzzle against me, leaving a kiss. "Yours. Absolutely."

No matter how many million times I heard her say, my chest still swelled with joy, pride. I drew away from her, kissing her lips once more before giving her space to find her clothes, straighten them. I pulled mine on quickly, glad I had had time to change into these before-

Which reminded me. Edward. Who, of course, probably heard at least part of that before he realized we were going to be a bit longer than I had anticipated. I couldn't help but laugh, sympathy for him rising. His gift truly was both a blessing and a curse.

"What is it?"

"Well…I told Edward, initially, he didn't need to go very far. I only wanted to talk to you, to ask you one thing." And, technically, I _had_ only asked for one thing…though I had never actually made a verbal request. I chuckled again, shaking my head. "I'm sure that he went farther, after a little while."

She giggled adorably and I couldn't help but smile, fishing absently in my drawer for the office keys. "Wait, what were you going to ask me?"

I tensed, slid the keys out of the drawer and flipped them over a half dozen times before I spoke. "I…" Should I even ask her? Would she again think that I didn't trust her, that I worried she would become interested in someone here? The very thought was ludicrous, but I didn't want to upset her, and she could be easily upset at times by things like that… No, I had to tell her. I couldn't stand it. "I'd like you to wait for me in my office from now on, if you don't mind. I know it may sound crazy, but I…" She was mine. I stepped rapidly around the desk, pulled her into my arms and let my lips rest against her forehead as I spoke. "I'm the only one who can look at you like that. Is that alright?"

Her arms tightened around me, warming me down to my bones. "It's perfectly alright."

Her love for me was absolutely astounding. I loved holding her, and I could have done it forever, but she had asked me to take her out tonight and I wasn't going to let her down. Reluctantly I stepped from her embrace, ready to open the door for her. A door which was now covered in her scent. As my eyes fell on it I couldn't see the wood, could see only the way she had looked such a short time ago, her head thrown back, eyes closed, neck bared to me… I swallowed, pushed the thought away. Well, doing paperwork in here was going to be…interesting tomorrow, to say the least.

She slipped her hand into mine, pulled me forward. "Come on, Dr. Cullen. You promised me a movie."

Her eyes were sparkling beautifully, and I knew mine had to be sparkling with her. I squeezed her hand, smiled the way I knew she loved. "So I did. Alright, let's go."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Wow, his version is much longer…ah well. I really really hope this is up to your expectations of what it would be…and I'm so glad you all enjoyed it in the first place!

So I have to say this because the…thrill of it is killing me.

I won two tickets to go see an advance showing of Twilight in a trivia contest on Saturday. Which means I saw the movie Tue. night. And I'm keeping a poker face on here until it comes out on Friday, but if there's anything at all you'd like to know, feel free to message/e-mail me.


End file.
